dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexonia
|image1 = Alexonia location map.png|motto = Progressus ad Populum|anthem = God Gless the People|capital_city = Alexonia City, Alexia|official_language(s) = English Spanish Japanese Vicnoran|regional_language(s) = Catalan Maori Cantonese|ethnic_groups = White (70%) Asian (70%) Black (50%) Other (Multicultural) (35%)|denonym = Alexonian Alexoner (Most common) Alexan (short)|government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|population = 20.5 million|currency = Alexonian dollar|time_zone = GMT -5|date_format = MM/DD/YYY|drives_on_the = left|religious_group(s) = Christian (Mostly catholic) Shinto|iso_3166_code = AN|internet_tld = .an|royal_anthem = God Save the Queen|monarch = Elizabeth II|prime_minister = Edward Micherian|president = Darren Lannio}}Alexonia (Spanish: Alexonía) (officially the Alexonian Republic) (Japanese: アレクソニア共和国 Arekusonia kyōwakoku), unofficially known as the Commonwealth Republic of Alexonia, is a country and sovereign state at the with Azara, east with Nicaragua and south with the Pacific Ocean. Provinces Alexonia has 5 provinces: * Kyotsuba * Lyoneaux * Alexia * Daitshima * Nikkatsu Economy The currency in Alexonia is in Dollars. Schools * The school days are from Monday to Friday. * The Alexonian school system is divided in Parvulary (Pre-Kinder), Kinder, Basic (1st-6th grade), Pre Middle (7th-9th grade) and Post Middle (10th-12th grade). * The school schedule is 8:30 AM-3:00 PM, while the average is 8:45 AM-3:15 PM. * The schools months are from September to June. Sports The national sports are Rugby, Baseball and Basketball. Climate Alexonia has grassland and forest climates. Alexonia's weather is the coldest. The snow usually arrives in late November and melts in late February and sometimes March. Media The TV Broadcasters are: * ATS One (Public broadcaster) * ATS 2 (Public broadcaster) * TV THREE (First commercial broadcaster) * CAPITALtv * PRIME * TEN (Alexonia) * AHT (Japanese) * Alexonia One Every commercial break lasts 3-6 minutes. The radio broadcasters are ATS Radio, Indy Radio, ModernFM, ABR, UniteNet, etc. Cable providers are AlexTel, SkyPlay, Spark (Alexonia), KabelPlus, AT Docomo, etc. The national film companies are ATS Films, Magnum Film, National Cinema, etc. Alexonia has the AFTR (Alexonian Film and TV Rating) system. The AFTR ratings are: * E''' (Everyone) * '''PG (Parental Guidance) * PG 14 (Parental guidance under 14) * MA (Mature Audiences) * AO (Adults Only) Alexonia uses PAL display format for television, movies, video games and computers, similar to Australia, El Kadsre, Ireland, Mahri, New Zealand, North El Kadsre, Sentan, United Kingdom, Vicnora, etc. Politics * Alexonia has 5 political parties, that were Alexonia Labor Party, National Alexonia Party, The Alexonia Green, Alexonia ACT Party and Alexonia Communist Party, also known as the Kinshio Party. Landscape * Alexonia is located in North America and South America; Azara, El Kadsre, Mexico, Mahri, Minecraftia, Sentan, Nicaragua, North El Kadsre, Vicnora, and Hawaii (United States) are Alexonia’s neighboring countries. * Alexonia has one of the deepest lakes in the world. Technology * Alexonia's operating systems are Lunalia (Main) and ALX-OS (Secondary). * The NES is known as Nintendo NS1 (Nintendo System 1) or simply NS1. * Alexonia has four country owned companies: Alexsonic, Shinkyon, Kaihadev and Dashter. * Alexonia's mobile phone manufacturers are Viviatel, and Giaokai. * Alexonia's standard plug socket is similar to the US and Japan. * Alexonian game developers are Kainzoku, Streetwolf, Tenma Games, Regal Digital, etc. * Alexonia is the only country in the have its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, El Kadsre, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Alexonia Category:North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Commonwealth of Nations